girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:2018-09-03 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Enjoying this wiki? Help to update it. ---- Wiki Note I added a new item in the local top navigation menu: a new submenu under Categories called Chronology that works as you might expect. I wanted a more convenient way to bring up a chronology page. -- William Ansley (talk) 02:36, September 3, 2018 (UTC) : Nice. Thanks. Speaking of Categories, I don't understand the principle behind the characters in the Characters category (e.g., where's my man Tarvek?), nor the Legendary Characters one. For that matter, why Punch and not Judy under Constructs? Bkharvey (talk) 04:21, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :: You need to ask Wikia about that—that level is automatically generated. It's likely based on number of (recent) views or edits. Argadi (talk) 10:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) I just made more and farther-reaching changes to the top level navigation menu. I explain why here. I also used the announcement feature to alert all active GG wiki users to this. If you found the announcement annoying, please let me know on my talk page. -- William Ansley (talk) 03:05, September 4, 2018 (UTC) And now back to our story... I take it we don't believe Violetta is really dead. And she's clearly no longer in the room, but presumably she was, looking dead, when Steelgarter left. So where is she now? ➤ :Given that Violetta is specialized on misdirection and sleight-of-hand, odds are that she's both far less injured (and certainly far better than dead) and in fact following right behind Ariadne. --Kuopiofi (talk) 04:14, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::If so, we may find out who the chief bad guy is sooner than I'd expect a priori. Bkharvey (talk) 04:31, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::To me, Ariadne's words sound exactly like what someone says to a secutiry checkpoint who can't tell that they're being held at gunpoint. Wishful thinking? Maybe. 20:35, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :::Ah, interesting. So, you think the shaded rectangle in perspective right behind her last series of speech balloons is a barely-open doorway? That would indeed be nice. although I'm not sure her pre-security-guard "Unbelievable!" would quite fit. Bkharvey (talk) 20:44, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :::P.S. If the person behind the spyhole is a guard rather than a bad guy in chief, that raises the question of just what "I'm leaving" means. Is this person guarding an exit from the supposedly sealed dome? And if so, does this conspiracy have the blessing of Albia? Or is the latter not as omniscient as she thinks? Bkharvey (talk) 21:44, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::Steelgarter just openly admitted to killing someone. That's not something you do at an official security checkpoint. Or at least you don't and then proceed to announce you are leaving. Plus she did that special knock on the wall to get Mr. Eyeball's attention. He's her co-conspirator, if not her superior. All that said, I suspect Steelgarter is honestly mistaken, and Violetta is still alive. There's a pretty good chance Steelgarter is going to die now, as punishment for trying to bail. ----Geoduck42 (talk) 23:29, September 3, 2018 (UTC) ::::::I think nameless-person-in-England is assuming that the guard is also one of the conspirators. Otherwise, you're right, even at gunpoint she wouldn't express herself quite that way. (And I think you meant three colons rather than five; you're not arguing with me. ☺) Bkharvey (talk) 23:36, September 3, 2018 (UTC) The business about one person or two is cute. Oggie may never have seen Steelgarter, but Zeetha should figure it out. ➤ : (Responding to myself...) Now that I've thought about it, I don't believe this "looks like two" business. What, did Steelgarter stand on her hands while fighting? What Zeetha and Oggie are looking at, mainly, are bloody footprints, and Steelgarter doesn't have extra feet. Bkharvey (talk) 00:20, September 4, 2018 (UTC) But of course the big question is whose eye that is. I have no idea. Bkharvey (talk) 04:13, September 3, 2018 (UTC) P.S. Also cute is the multiplicity of fighting techniques that were evidently used. All the blood is to be expected, from the bladed weapons typical of non-sparks (plus Gil) in GG, but Steelgarter also has a big chunk of hair burned, and a black eye. Bkharvey (talk) 04:30, September 3, 2018 (UTC) : Steelgarter draws two guns as she prepares to fight Violetta. It's entirely likely that Violetta got at least one of those guns away from Steelgarter in the course of the fight. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 12:03, September 6, 2018 (UTC) If she is dead, it needn't necessarily be permanent of course. Worst case scenario, Tarvek will probably build her a clank body so she can continue to protect Agatha and then they'll go back in time and she can become Otilia. Sissikuk (talk) 13:20, September 3, 2018 (UTC)Sissikuk While we can only make positive assumptions about the skills Violetta displayed, both Oggie and Zeetha showed that they are more than just fighters. They took in what is essentially a crime scene made by elite killers going at it, and quickly determined the pertinent details. 'Black' Victor Cachat (talk) 17:14, September 3, 2018 (UTC) :True. Although if the movies are any guide, that sort of thing is part of what warriors learn. (Think about the cliché Native American with ear to the ground, for example.) In the case of Oggie, this sheds a somewhat different light on the difference between Ivo Sharktooth and other Jägers; it becomes a mere matter of degree rather than a complete incompatibility. They can reason from evidence, too. Bkharvey (talk) 17:58, September 3, 2018 (UTC) : It should also be noted that one of Oggie's Jager-talents is an enhanced sense of smell. --Geoduck42 (talk) 23:32, September 3, 2018 (UTC) tHE fOGLIOS ARE PERFECTLY CAPABLE OF KILLING OFF A MAJOR CHARACTER. Bosda Di'Chi (talk) 11:00, September 4, 2018 (UTC) Interesting that I'm the first to note that someone is being *very* stupid. Agatha's performances in Balan's Gap, Mechanicsburg, and presumably her actions in Martellus' fortress and in Paris (spies everywhere, you know), amply demonstrate the inadvisibility of getting her angry. Certainly Ariadne didn't want to have to kill Violetta, as demonstrated by her words, but if she had had any intelligence at all about Agatha, she would presumably have wanted to avoid arousing the Heterodyne's ire at all cost. If Violetta is indeed dead, and Agatha finds out, Gil's promise to Wooster is likely to seem like a playground taunt. Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 11:42, September 4, 2018 (UTC) : Perhaps that's why she's in a hurry to leave! Clearly she was expecting nothing but a quick unobserved burglary; once Violetta saw her, she was in deep trouble, which would probably have been ameliorated if she could dispose of the witness. Bkharvey (talk) 20:40, September 4, 2018 (UTC)